Insert Falcon Punch Here
by Ulera
Summary: An ACMSES fic... Jared and Chloe botch another attempt to capture Agent Zero, so they decide if they are going to have any success they will need greater help from the LPGB. In order to show what they're up against they pull some old footage.


**The following is a shameless attempt to squeeze out a new story out of the flashback in the intro of my second story _Insert Pseudo Latin Interjections Here, _although it is capable of standing on its own. I do not own F-Zero, any appearing ACMSES characters besides Jared, Chloe and the LPGB are properties of their respective authors.**

**This is also an ACMES fic, if you do not know what that is you will find it difficult to follow, find us on the wiki.**

**Credit goes to James Firebrand for proofreading.  
**

* * *

"Switch to incendiary rounds!" Jared yelled, wiping the residue of his melted Boomhammer off of his hands.

"Drop the napalm!" General Idea shouted as a half dozen LPGB helicopters dropped the firebombs as they flew over the Stu.

"Nice try..." Zero shouted, lifting his riot shield above his head and keeping the greasy flame a safe distance away from his body.

"General Idea, adjust your fire and make another pass!" Jared ordered.

"Negative, we are bingo on fuel! We cannot continue the fight!" The plastic officer replied as the helicopters departed the scene of battle.

"Biscuits and gravy! We just lost our air support!" Jared said, diving behind a road block as Zero's auto turret opened fire again.

"Don't be ungrateful, they were there when it counted!" Chloe shouted, throwing a Rubix Cube which was harmlessly deflected by the Stus riot shield.

"Yeah, we would have been goners if they hadn't intercepted that rocket!" Jared replied.

"Alas! It has been fun, but I am needed elsewhere." The Stu replied, flinging the blazing riot shield. Chloe nimbly leapt aside but Jared caught it square in the chest, the napalm spread to his shirt, setting the piece of clothing ablaze.

Zero laughed as he departed through a plothole, watching as Jared spread the burning liquid to other parts of his body as he furiously tried to wipe it off.

* * *

"Jared's being treated for minor burns, he's lucky Aster was in the monitor room. She was able to get the fire out faster then any other possibly could have, napalm doesn't go out easily." Valerie said to the concerned Chloe and the assembly of LPGB infantry.

"He took my eyebrows, and my sideburns are severely singed! There must be retaliation!" Jared's voice called from behind the bed curtain.

"This Agent Zero guy is the toughest Stu we've ever been up against to this date, we have to revise our stradegy if we are ever going to catch him..." Chloe said, toweling off her sweaty forehead.

"You'll need to rely more heavily on the LPGB's ability to be a thorn in his side if you ever hope on getting close enough to engage him. I'll see if I can upgrade their gunships to provide more effective air support." Charis muttered.

"Uh... aren't you and the LPGB kind of... at ends right now?" Valerie asked.

"Karrisa and I have signed an an officially treaty with General Idea that effectively makes us the official LPGB envoys to the USSR. Although the treaty itself is about as strange as going to a church service without a shirt on it does end hostilities and allows for joint engineer ventures." Charis replied, turning to leave.

"I'm not letting you touch a dang thing without my express supervision though! I still don't believe you're above sabotage!" General Idea yelled, starting the engine on an LPGB humvee and streaking off after the departing techie.

The group turned and noticed some smoke wafting up from behind Jared's bed curtain.

"Uh guys... I think some of my hair is still on fire, can someone go fetch Aster? Or at least crank up the A/C and bring me a toasting marshmallow. It seems a shame to waste a perfectly good fire... no seriously, it burns."

* * *

"Okay troops, while Jared is recovering I am officially you're leader. Now, while I am in charge your one priority will be devise tactics that might prove to be effective against Zero in combat!" Chloe said, addressing the assemblage of the LPGB with the addition of Charis who was in the corner of the tech lab working on the LPGB aircraft.

"Rule of combat number one is to know your enemy!" Shouted Major Industry, "All the firepower in the world won't help us without the knowledge of how to successfully apply it."

"He's absolutely right Chloe, you need to show them who their up against or they'll be fighting with a handicap." Captain affirmed.

"Okay, Charis... do you know how to access archived monitor footage?" Chloe asked.

"I have a memory card containing roughly sixteen missions from the time frame when you and Jared first joined up in the general access storage lockers. I would assume it would have some footage taken when Zero first went active."

"Great, could your possibly go get it and meet me in the monitor room?"

"No problem, I could use a break anyway." Charis replied.

"Troops! Move out, Shirley was last sighted in BRAVO sector so plan your route through the vents located in sector Charlie and should you have safe passage into the monitor room. I expect you all to be there in five minutes!" Chloe ordered, the LPGB began to mobilize.

Within the alloted a mass of army men and a half dozen agents with nothing better to do sat down and began to watch the first sighting of Agent Zero.

* * *

Twenty pilots sat around a bar, watching the the local news as man with thick, almost goggle like glasses and green hair began to speak.

"Greetings loyal race fans, and welcome to F-Zero TV, the only station with exclusive coverage of the Ruby Cup qualifier."

"Everybody shut up! It's on!" Shouted the bartender.

"'bout freakin' time!' grumbled Silver Neelson, "I need to know who would be the best pilot to enter the bet race for me." Said the old man.

"If you weren't such a two-bit pilot, you could enter the race and bet on yourself." Dr. Stewert replied.

"Come a little closer and say that ya little whippersnapper! I'll bet I could drive laps around you given half the chance!"

"Please, I have nothing to fear from a driver that keeps his turn signal on for the whole race! I'll bet you don't even drive faster than 500 kph!"

"Would the two of you just shut up! I'm trying to see if I qualified!" Shouted Micheal Chain, slamming his fist down.

The anchor continued his speech. "The first racer to qualify for this years Ruby Cup is last years champion Captain Falcon, tell me Mr. Falcon, how does it feel to know that once again you will be competing once again in the famed F-Zero grand prix?"

"SHOW YA MOVES!"

"O-kay, moving on to our next racer we have the notorious Black Shadow!"

The crowd suddenly erupted in a chorus of boos and hisses.

"Next up in a roster with a qualifying time of 4:12 is 'old timer' Silver Neelson!"

"Well what do you think of me now sonny?" Neelson said, poking Dr. Stewert.

"Next up we have Dr. Stewert, with a qualifying time of 3:34!"

"You're still old pops..."

"Blasted kids... no respect these days..."

"Next up, we have a man whose equally fierce, both on and off the track; Samurai Goroh!"

"I'll beat you this time Falcon! Just wait and see!" Goroh yelled, pulling out his katana and waving it triumphantly into the air, with the unfortunate result of causing extreme damage to a ceiling fan.

"And thats all for today folks! Remember, you still have two more days to qualify so be sure to make your way over to the Mute City square gardens to sign up for the next qualifier! That's it for F-Zero TV, see you next time!" The anchor announced before signing off.

The drivers who had qualified celebrated while those who didn't moaned, all were unaware of a figure in the corner.

Fools, he thought to himself. If this little display demonstrated his fellow racers skill, he would win without a hitch...

* * *

The filmed blurred briefly as it went from fandom footage to some security footage within the Library

"Mornings suck..." Jared stated, flopping down in the main kitchen and pouring a bowl of cheerios.

"It's 1:00 PM..." Tash stated.

"Blasted curvature of the earth, separating the time zones and what not. I spit upon your 1 PM! As far as I'm concerned it's early" Jared declared dramatically, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Tash chuckled at this little outburst.

"Why are you up so early anyway? You don't strike me as the morning type."

"Someone broke the fourth wall and the floor boards beneath my bed gave out underneath the stress, I nearly crushed Charis seeing as the current room arrangement puts my room above her lab."

"I'll bet that startled her."

"Me and her both, and I sleep in boxers too, luckily she had a spare lab coat handy." Jared mumbled, taking a hearty swing of tea before he realized it wasn't coffee. Jared dumped the cup out in the sink and grabbed a flat can of coke he had been drinking two nights earlier out of the fridge.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this classic display of sleep deprivation I thought I'd let you know your first mission as a full agent is today..."

Jared grumbled unintelligibly as Tash retrieved the mission form.

"It's a low-level stu in a racing fandom, it shouldn't be too difficult for two agents."

"I suppose two more hours sleep is out of the question?"

"Sure you can sleep, after you get the Stu of course." Tash replied.

"Fine then, just let me find Chloe and my car keys, and possibly one of Valerie's IV's and a liter of caffeine..."

* * *

Thankfully for the people in the monitor room Chloe initiated the fast forward, Jared moved throughout the Library as if his pants as he gathered his stuff. Normal play speed resumed once both agents were present in Jared's lab.

One of the very few things about Chloe that Jared couldn't was the fact she was a morning person, and had already been awake for two hours before Jared wandered into the lab.

"Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed." Chloe said, putting down her book.

"Try the wrong room and floor..." Jared muttered, scooping up his prohibitor.

"Is this another field test?"

"Nope, this our first mission... hop in," Jared said, starting Chevila.

"Alrighty then!" Chloe said, picking up her weapon hopping in.

"Atomic batteries to power!" Jared stated, starting the car. Chloe looked at him coldly.

"I'm not going until you say it!"

"That's very childish Jared..." Chloe replied.

"Fine then..." Jared said, putting on the parking brake.

"Okay, turbines to effin' speed, can we go now?"

"Yes Robin, we haven't a moment to lose!" Jared said, activating the plothole generator.

The two agents entered the fandom beneath the neon lights of Mute City, afraid of driving the only car on the planet that had wheels Jared quickly cannonized the truck.

Once the cannon-morphing device took over Chevila's shape quickly began molding into that of a light-weight, oval shaped racer, complete with two dorsal tail fins and a exhaust pipe shaped booster. The starboard side of the craft, whole contraption hovered a full foot off of the ground.

"Not bad... " Jared stated, tuning his engine settings to favor speed over acceleration to compensate for the low top speed of the light weight class.

"So where are we going now?" Chloe said from the back seat as Jared began accelerating.

"To Port Town, we have to enter the Ruby Cup qualifier, the only possible motive a Stu could have entering this fandom is to win the F-Zero Grand Prix, so obviously the best way to stop him would be to enter ourselves."

"Do you actually think you can win?" Chloe asked.

"Heck no! I'm just hoping to qualify, if I can manage to get close enough to him on the track I should be able to wreck his car with a well placed slide. Although to be perfectly honest we are not in the best racer for wrecking people." Jared said, weaving in and out of traffic as the speedometer continued to climb.

"Aren't you going a little fast?" Chloe asked as Jared got onto the highway leading to Port Town.

"Chloe, this is a video game, as a general rule of thumb traffic lights are just shiny decorations and speed limits are merely recommendations!" Jared answered as the racer lurched forward as he depressed the booster.

The next stretch of drive between Mute City and Port Town was fairly peaceful as the duo drove literal circles around every other driver on the road, this continued relatively uninterrupted until they reached the outskirts of Port Town, that's when Chloe noticed something in the rear view camera.

"Jared, we have another racer coming up on us fast, he seems to be driving even more recklessly then you are."

Jared glanced at the camera and observed a very long, thin racer with red paint around the engine that gradually faded to silver as it got closer to the front, it bore the number 100.

"There's no way a light weight racer could possibly have that much power beneath the hood, I think we've found our Stu!" Jared declared, pushing the pedal to the floor.

The thin racer suddenly began to trail fire as a booster big enough to give the entire racer a worry tilt fired, rocketing it forward.

"Holy!-" Jared shouted, punching his own booster in vain hope of maintaining the distance between them.

Despite the added speed Chevila's booster gave him the distance between the two cars rapidally closed, eventually Jared began to weave back and forth to give the Stu no room to pass, at first it seemed to be working until the Stu jumped the highway divider and used a passing bus as a shield to quickly slide past.

"There is no way that even a light weight racer could boost that hard!" Jared objected, firing his booster for a second time.

To Jared's surprise instead of flying right by him and heading directly into Port Town the Stu jumped the divider again and pulled along side Jared, at first Jared tried to react evasively until the pilot opened his cockpit, applied his brakes and dropped to a reasonable speed, Jared took this as a sign of good will and did the same.

"I don't recognize you, you must be with the Anti-Cliche and Mary-Sue Elimination Society... do you honestly expect that piece of junk can stop me and the Lightning Cheetah here?" The Stu said, staring across the gap through a pair of 70's style glasses that covered most of his face.

Jared opened his mouth to reply, thought about it for a moment and decided to just hit the guy instead as he jerked the wheel hard to the left.

The Stu slammed down on his brakes and Jared's racer missed by a mile.

"Am I right in assuming there is no chance of discussing this like gentlemen?" He asked.

"EAT IT!" Jared yelled, slide turning his racer completely around and barely missing the Stu's racer with a spin attack.

"Easy Jared!" Chloe shouted, suddenly more aware of her safety harness.

"Sorry, this is my favorite racing game and it's easy to get into it..." Jared muttered apologetically as he slide turned again and shot after the Stu."

The chase went on until the two entered the city of Port town, where it continued for several blocks, every time Jared got close the Stu just accelerated and widened the gap.

"This is pointless... we don't have enough speed to catch him, and this city traffic isn't helping..." Chloe said.

"I agree, he's just playing around with us!" Jared replied, side-swiping another car as he attempted to change lanes. "It's getting too dangerous to continue this chase anyway, we'll have to take another shot on the race track if we're to have any hope of catching him..."

* * *

Several hours later a group of racers was gathered at the same bar and sitting around the same TV. Swapping jokes, insults and bets on who would qualify today.

"Welcome back to F-Zero TV, I'm your host Mr. Zero and today marks the beginning of the final Ruby Cup qualifying time run! To start today's festivities I would like to welcome Agent Magnus Zero and his Lightning Cheetah onto the track. Magnus comes from the far reaches of the galaxy in search of wealth and fame, let's wish him luck as he attempts to make a qualifying time of less then 4:45!" The announcer proclaimed.

"He may have given us the shake on the highway, but this is a race track with lots of twists and turns, if there's any justice he won't have the maneuverability to take those sharp corners." Chloe said from the side lines, waiting for the duo's chance at qualifying.

"There, I have us registered... we are racer #00," Jared said, walking over towards his partner carrying a massive load of over-priced concession goods.

"So what exactly are you planning here?" Chloe asked.

Jared shoved nearly the whole stick of cotton candy in his mouth and shifted his nachos into his left arm where it fought for balance against his popcorn. With his right arm free Jared tossed Chloe his keys.

"Youf arf going twu dwive..." Jared managed to blurt out around the rapidly dissolving cotton candy, right before some hot nacho cheese oozed out of the container and onto his arm.

"Hot!" Jared shouted, dropping all the snack items, Jared was silent as he observed his $15 loss on the ground.

"Why me? What are you up to?"

"Well we can't just pin all our hopes on being able to qualify for a race in a sport neither of us have done and expect to be good enough to take out a specific racer while others are racing by at 1200 KPH, we aren't stus you know..."

"Point taken, but you didn't answer the question..."

"I'm going to attempt direct confrontation, I've recruited Kyle for the cause and we're going to try and take him at the end of his qualifier run, which is just about over by the sound of the crowd, so you better get into position. I'll go meet up with Kyle."

Jared turned to go, but he only took three steps before turning around and facing Chloe.

"By the way, I haven't told you the name of our racer."

"You mean it's not Chevila?"

"Well, typically F-Zero racers follow the _adjective-animal_ format for names, so Chevila didn't work. I was kinda caught off-guard when the guy behind the counter asked me what my racer was called..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Oh, it's not that bad I assure you, it's..."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome pilot Chloe and racer number 00 the FLAMBOYANT PEACOCK!"

"Is it that hard to come up with a name on the spot?..." Chloe muttered, pulling up to the starting line.

The crowd roared as the light turned green and Chloe hit the gas.

* * *

The Lightning Cheetah slid to a stop as the score displayed the new record time for that race.

"Get ready Kyle, we'll get him while he's interviewing..." Jared said, putting on a racing helmet to hide his identity from the cameras.

"I'll take him head on, you try and sneak around him..." Kyle said, morphing his omniweapon into a single brass knuckle.

"We are live in 3... 2... 1..." The anchor said, standing by Agent Zero.

"Tremor!" Jared shouted, sending waves of seismic energy surging towards the stu.

"What in the blazes..." Shouted the anchor as Agent Zero was hurled through the air towards Kyle.

"Hyah!" Kyle said, throwing a punch with his knuckled hand and connecting with the incoming Stu's right cheek.

"HRG!" The Stu shouted, spinning with the force of the blow and slamming into some camera equipment.

"So the society has arrived..." Zero said disdainfully as he spit out a tooth.

"Security!" The anchor shouted as Jared shoved him out of the way, raising his hammer.

Kyle shifted the Omniweapon into a WWII-style trench knife and joined the charge.

To their surprise Magnus Zero didn't flinch, he just pulled out a small device that looked like a wrist watch that he proceeded to strap on.

"Crap, Kyle watch out!" Jared yelled as the _Lightning Cheetah _sprang to life and shot after the two agents.

Jared had no hope of getting out of the way in time, and tried to find salvation by hitting the deck, the machine flew right over him, ripping the back of his shirt as it flew over head and causing multiple cuts and bruises.

Kyle attempted to sidestep and slammed the knife into the racer next to the cockpit, the sudden acceleration nearly dislocated his shoulder in the process as he swung around into the side of the racer.

"AHHH!" Kyle shouted in pain as the racer threw itself into a spin attack in an attempt to fling Kyle off, causing the agent to repeatably impact the side of the vehicle.

"Hang on Kyle, I'm coming!" Jared counted, running across the winner's circle after the racer, only to be blocked by Magnus Zero.

"Not so fast!" He proclaimed, lunging forward and delivering a blow to Jared's jaw before impacting his side with a sweeping kick, Jared hit the ground like a wet sack of cement.

Seeing his strategy of damaging the car was not working Kyle retracted his omniweapon and formed a death grip with his other hand on the hole he had punctured.

"Sometimes, it just doesn't pay to go along on training missions..." Kyle muttered, shifting his weapon into a crowbar and bringing it down on the cockpit glass.

"HAMMER TO THE GROIN!" Jared yelled, attempting to cheap shot his foe with an upward swing.

Fortunately for the Stu, Jared's aim was off and he was only clipped in the thigh.

"Are we not gentlemen here?" The Stu asked, recoiling back and directing his racer into more wild maneuvers.

"Ask me again within proper hammer-head-to-human-groin swing distance!" Jared announced, standing up.

"Okay, fine with me!" Magnus said, pulling out a futuristic machine gun.

"Okay, so what's the duelist's code again, three paces and a frantic leap into a plothole?" Jared asked, preparing to drop his weapon and run.

Magnus raised his weapon and took Jared in his sights, when the sound of a booster firing reached his ear.

"Eat it!" Kyle responded, charging after the Stu in his newly stolen racer.

"I'm on a diet!" Magnus shouted, leaping on top of the racer and re-aiming his gun at Kyle.

"I have your back Kyle!" Jared shouted, flinging his hammer.

Jared's notoriously bad aim once again caused his hammer to miss it's mark, impacting the side of the racer and releasing its energy.

The racer was thrown into the air, performing multiple barrel rolls before crashing, Magnus barley managed to snag one of the suspended TV monitors as he sailed upward.

The racer crashed into the ground with an ominous boom.

Kyle slowly kicked open the cockpit and crawled out of the wreckage.

"Dang man, watch where you hurl the deadly weapon!" Kyle shouted, searching for his omniweapon.

Suddenly Security officials stormed onto the field, carrying heavy duty firearms and flashing badges, Jared and Kyle scarcely had time to grab their weapons and run.

* * *

"Ow! That's tender..." Jared whined as Valerie wrapped his jaw.

"That was quite a smack you received, you're lucky it wasn't dislocated..." Valerie responded before turning to Kyle.

"Well the good news is I qualified, we'll be able to take another shot at him on the track..." Chloe stated.

"Nope, only you will... I think it would be a little obvious if a driver matching my description suddenly showed up on race day and began trying to take out a specific racer on the track, you'll have to go at it on your own..." Jared garbled out through his bandage.

"Okay, I'll go tune the _Flamboyant Peacock_ for the best racing performance..." Chloe said.

"Best of luck, me and Kyle will be watching Zero in case he tries anything funny." Jared said, searching for his plothole generator.

"Okay, best of luck!"

* * *

Chloe edged the racer up to the starting line, even though she had qualified she had gotten the worst time, which meant her racer started at the front, Agent Zero started at the back.

"Three..." droned the mechanical race announcer.

Chloe gripped the steering wheel as her engine wound up.

"Two..."

Chloe fastened her safety strap as her racer lifted off the ground.

"One..."

Engines all over the track revved as eager drivers hit the gas.

"GO!"

Chloe hit the gas and the racer rocketed forward, light weight racers geared for speed quickly zipped past as the mid-weight _Flamboyant Peacock_ fell into the pack.

BOOM!

The flaming wreckage of the _Fire Stingray _slid past Chloe, she barely had time to brake to avoid collision.

"Careful Chloe, Zero wants this win bad and he's not planning on making any friends on his way to the front!" Jared warned over the intercom as the sleek racer smashed through the _Red Gazelle _on the right side of the track.

_He's knocked out two racers already! I've got to step it up a notch..._ Chloe thought to herself as she skidded along the guard rail in order to pass the _Blue Falcon._

Chloe hit the gas and weaved through the wreckage, side-swiping two other racers in the progress, the Peacock whined as Chloe forced more and more speed out of the mid-sized engine.

"Don't forget Chloe, you aren't out there to win, you're out there to take Zero out!" Jared reminded.

Chloe didn't have enough attention to split between the road and Jared, so she switched her communicator off.

"This just seems all kinds of unsafe!" Chloe shouted, observing Dr. Stewart's racer rocket by in a ball of fire after hitting a boost mine.

The narrow-pack of racers rounded the corner in the track, Chloe was not fortunate enough to get the inside edge and fells several places around the tight curve.

The racers rounded one final turn before hitting the straightaway. Engines screamed as driver's pushed their throttles to their limit, hoping add every single notch on their speedometer as they could.

Chloe was in fifteenth place as she rocketed across the finish line, Zero was all the way at the top of the pack. Her work was cut out for her if she wanted to close the gap.

"First lap over, you are now clear to use boost power!" An artificial voice shouted over the cockpit speaker as the track began to shift to a gravity defying vertical angle.

"Here goes nothing!" Chloe shouted, jamming the lever forward.

The Peacock rocketed forward, bouncing around dangerously as it began to fly faster then the tracks magnetic railing could completely hold onto, Chloe flipped her communicator back on.

"Jared, I'm not going to fly off the track at these speeds am I?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Let's just say it would be against your interests to collide with another racer until you're back into the triple digit speeds." Jared replied.

As if to illustrate the point another racer nudged Chloe and the entire racer leapt away from the track, Chloe barely reacted in time by boosting and angling into the track.

"Noted..." She gasped, trying to force herself into breathing normally and letting up on the throttle.

* * *

"You cheated!" Samurai Goroh proclaimed, waving his sword at the newly crowned Champion standing in the winners circle, "there was no way a total n00b could drive that well!"

"18th place isn't bad Chloe, but in all honesty I doubted we were going to win this..." Jared replied.

"I know, I didn't even see the guy until he was laping me, I'm afraid canon racing machine are simply not cut out for such obviously unbalanced cars and flawless pilots..." Chloe said angrily.

"We could take him, he's out of his racer and he appears to be unarmed..." Kyle said.

"The second we pulled out one weapon, security would be on us faster then you can say '_Falcon Punch_!'" Jared replied, striking a dramatic pose.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea, but sometimes things have a way of just working out..." Jared said, turning to watch the trophy ceremony.

Suddenly Samurai Goroh smashed through the barricade and forced his way to the circle.

"Security!" Shouted the anchor.

"No! I'm a reasonable man, let's here what he has to say..." Zero replied.

"You cheated today, and I'm willing to prove it! Meet me at high noon in Red Canyon tomorrow and we'll see how well you do on MY turf. Loser forfeits his vehicle!" Goroh proclaimed.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. Your _Fire Stingray _will really begin to round out my antique racer collection." Zero snickered.

Five security officers immediately had to be summoned to restrain the vengeful Japanese American as he tried to rush the stage.

"Well, it looks like he hasn't started warping the actual characters yet... We might still have hope yet." Chloe replied.

"But we still don't have a plan!" Kyle objected.

"Actually," Jared said. "I do!"

* * *

_Jared looked out through a pair of army surplus binoculars, surveying the vastness of Red Canyon. Everything looked far off and distant. He frowned as he watched a cloud of dust tearing up the road that ran along the canyon wall,_

_That's odd, Jared thought. By my calculations they should be much closer than that by now..._

_That was when he realized he was looking through the binoculars backwards._

_Boy. He thought, turning them around so they faced the right direction. He was glad there weren't any other Society members around to have witnessed that, at this point in time had only been an agent for a month now, he couldn't afford to make any pointless mistakes._

_He looked through the binoculars again. The Fire Stingray, Racer #05, licensed to one Samurai Goroh, was losing by a considerable mile to the Lightning Cheetah, Jared scoffed at how unrealistically fast the racer was.  
_

_Jared picked up his communicator "Chloe, standby. Plan B goes into effect on my mark."_

_Chloe's voice came back over the communicator, heavy with noise given off by the Peacock's engine._

_"Plan B? But we haven't even tried Plan A yet."_

_"Historically speaking, Plan A never works. It's my personal philosophy to never use it until Plans B & C have already failed."_

_The racers rounded the bend and entered onto a long stretch of straight, flat road, both began to pick up speed._

_"Chloe, Now!" Jared shouted into his communicator. From around the bend Chloe hit the gas and charged directly for Zero's racer._

_"Here goes nothing!" Chloe remarked, throwing the vehicle into a spin attack. _

_"Nice try!" Zero taunted, sliding into a drift and missing Chloe by a proverbial mile. The less talented Goroh was not so lucky.  
_

_Chloe plowed right into him, shoving him into the wall and totaling his machine. He stumbled out of the wreckage of his racer, clearly unhurt but extremely angry. Chloe got out of her racer, apologizing profusely, to check Goroh over for injuries. Goroh made some snarky crack about women drivers and Chloe wound up slapping him the face.  
_

_"Alright, here goes Plan C!" Jared said from the top of the cliff, drawing the Boomhammer and charging down the slope. Luckily for him Magnus Zero was still admiring his work in the rear view mirror and was totally unaware of the crater Jared had just put in the road with a mighty swing.  
_

_"Sh-!" He proclaimed, noticing the crater just after it became impossible to avoid it. The vehicle bounced into the air, spun around twice and landed hard on its right side._

_After sliding to a stop the cockpit burst open and Chloe, who had seen what Jared was doing, quickly ran up and leapt over the racer, clapping a prohibiter on the struggling Zero._

"If I were you, I would not bother with the handcuffs. I'd execute me right now!" Zero shouted.

"Oh yeah, why is that!" Kyle said, emerging from his hiding spot on the canyon wall and helping the two agents to restrain the stu.

"Because by capturing me you have just set off a chain of events that will seal your fates! I do not forget those that insult me, and I swear by all I believe in that the three of you will pay!" Zero shouted.

"Ah stuff it!" Kyle said, striking Zero across the jaw and knocking him out.

* * *

"What's going on, you aren't watching that old thing are you?" A slightly bandaged Jared asked, walking into the room.

"Just a little historical footage, I think we've learned a lot about what we are up against." Major Industry replied.

"Good, because if we continue our current strategies this guy ain't never going to get caught." Jared replied, "Now if you'll will follow me, I have something to show you!"

**END**

* * *

And thus ends my the mission behind the flashback, I'm not sure what I'm going to do next as my story arc cannot continue until Darkwebs is done with his, maybe I'll collab on something. Anyways read and review.


End file.
